Version 1.04
February 12th, 2014 Patch Notes 1.04 - Fury of the Legendaries! Note: All character respec cooldowns has been reset. Features Introduced keyboard (WASD) movement. (beta) Camera tilt keys changed to Y and H. Added a "Full Screen Exclusive mode", check your graphics settings. (will improve performance in some cases) Character's can now be deleted from the character selection screen. Improved Item and Spell Tooltips and added an option to hide spell tooltips. Gathering resources will now repeat the action until resource spot is depleted. Added a 'Craft All' button to the crafting apparatus. Ctrl + Left Click can now transfer to and from the vault and stash. Adding Friends and Enemies now ignores the swear filter. Improved the graphics settings, with a exclusive fullscreen mode & a new full browser mode. Server shutdown messages now count down better! General Buffed Reinforcement to decrease disparity with low level players in PvP Battlegrounds. Damage and Healing in PvP has been globally reduced by 30%. Added a new 'Silence' Immunity buff to combat chaining of silence. Using fishing bait now give small xp increase. Haste & Dodge gain from primary stat (Melee / Range / Sorcery) has been reduced. Slightly increase some experience gains. Added the Infernal Guard, Infiltrator and Sriosian Priest Vanity sets to the Eldevin Market. Dungeons Boss Enrage Timers for Terenul Rosu reduced to 5 minutes. Legendary Enemies Added 'Thoravia Fortress' the home of a new Legendary 'Zorskaar' Added 2 new Legendary Quests to 'Margnok's Rest' in Eldevin City. All Legendary creatures have been rebalanced for groups of 10 (or more players) Legendary Weekly Quests now have a new 'Legendary Treasure' Reward (as well as current pick item) Legendary Treasure can contain new level 40 weapons and level 40 belts with random built in abilities. i.e. 5% chance on hit to blast your target with a Lightning Bolt for 50% dps Abilities Balance Sever Cooldown decreased by 15 seconds. Hail Storm Cooldown decreased by 5 seconds. Overload Range increased to 12 yards, up from 10 yards. Vindicate Damage increased to 125%, up from 110%. Impale Threat generation increased. Impalement Damage increase to 50%, up from 40%. Dragon's Breath Cooldown decreased by 30 seconds. Plasma Shield Only uses now 10% of your mana down from 25% Each point of mana now absorbs 10 damage, up from 1. Snowfall Health per tick increase to 5%, up from 2%. Lobotmize Cooldown decreased by 5 seconds. Swiftness Duration increase to 10 seconds, up from 5. Precision Silence duration increased to 2/4s, up from 1/2. Enlighten Decreased mana regeneration to 1% max mana per 5 seconds, up from 1 second. Focused Critical chance decreased to 5% from 10%. Fleetfoot Movement speed decreased to 5% from 10%. Haste Haste decreased to 5% from 10%. Swift Stride Speed decreased to 15% from 25%. Benediction Cooldown increased to 90 seconds, up from 30 seconds. Mana cost increased to 8 per level, up from 6. Healing decreased to 60%, down from 210%. Cauterize Cooldown increased to 60 seconds, up from 45. Mana cost increased to 7 per level, up from 6. Dark Prayer Mana cost increased to 6 per level, up from 5. Crimson Chains Mana cost increased to 5 per level, up from 4. Creeping Vines Cooldown increased to 25 seconds, up from 12 seconds. Mana cost increased to 5 per level, up from 4. Inciting Cry Mana cost increased to 5 per level, up from 4. Maelstorm Mana cost increased to 7 per level, up from 5. Envenom Cooldown increased to 25 seconds, up from 10 seconds. Mana cost increased to 5 per level, up from 3. Despair Cooldown increased to 90 seconds, up from 25 seconds. Mana cost increased to 5 per level, up from 4. Righteous Defence Cooldown increased to 30 seconds, up from 25 seconds. Mana cost increased to 4 per level, up from 3. Adrenaline Rush Movement buff changed to 15% for 8 seconds from 50% for 3 seconds. Storm Mana cost increased to 7 per level, up from 6. Tremor Mana cost increased to 7 per level, up from 6. Blood Fang Mana cost increased to 4 per level, up from 3. Blind Cooldown increased to 50 seconds, up from 45. Mana cost increased to 6 per level, up from 4. Spectral Barrage Mana cost increased to 6 per level, up from 5. Dogma Mana cost increased to 5 per level, up from 4. Frozen Phalanx Mana cost increased to 6 per level, up from 5. Frostbite Cooldown increased to 25 seconds, up from 20 seconds. Flash Freeze Cooldown reduction decreased to 2/4 seconds from 4/8 seconds. Watch your Step Damage increased to 10/20/30% from 5/10/15%. Jolt Silence Reduced to 1.5s from 3s. Sear Damage increased to 30%, up from 20%. Fixes & Bugs Fixed an issue where some classes were taking additional durability loss that was not intended. The Anchor and Tankard and the Brokenhill Store were using each others areas. Now fixed so that rested XP is properly gained from the Anchor and Tankard, not the Brokenhill Store. Valor experience is now granted in Trappers Atoll when depositing tokens. Valor Booster description improved. Void Tutorial no longer requires player to throw mace to Torrak, now in cutscene. Fixed Cooking 9 and uncommented level 40 cooking recipes, quest was looking for level 44 item. Fixed "What are the Chances" achievement / Rare resources gathered stat. Tweaked cooking recipes 32-36 slightly to require components from appropriate tiers Changed Cooking 8 daily to ask for Stir Fried Rice. Fixed Bait not validating player level or skill level before adding the buff. Fixed the Artist, now correctly spots players during his waking hours, quest tracker is updated to painting if re-taken from player. Crimson nets no longer go through snare immunity. Fixed one of Mage Osrun's quest indicators for "Time Enough At Last" Fixed an issue where multiple versions of Ruffles would spawn in the Betex Expanse. Fix bug where the cast bar would disappear sometimes. Various other achievement bug fixes. Category:Patch Notes